


Coisas Preciosas

by SnowySpacePeach



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Portuguese, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySpacePeach/pseuds/SnowySpacePeach
Summary: Quando o evento formal da assinatura do selo tinha chegado, não havia com evitar uma reunião e ele passou aquela manhã cuidando para aparentar ser o mais diferente possível baseado na sua memória da noite da saia de couro e meia arrastão. Ele encontrou o terno mais executivo que ele possuía, um azul marinho que o misturava ao fundo, embora não houvesse nada similarmente mediano que ele pudesse fazer com o seu cabelo. Estava um pouco mais para baixo dos seus ombros agora. Ele tinha crescido uma sombra de um cavanhaque.MianMian apareceu atrás dele e olhou apreciativamente no espelho. "Você virou para o meu lado?" ela perguntou, captando o seu olho no espelho."Você acha que eu pareço hetero assim?' ele perguntou."Bem... Você é bonito demais para ser completamente hetero. Mas eu definitivamente estou sentindo umas vibes de bi."
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 2





	1. Minis e Meia Arrastão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Precious Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774733) by [DeviyudeThoolika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviyudeThoolika/pseuds/DeviyudeThoolika). 



> Também disponível no [ Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256124097-coisas-preciosas)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/SnowySpacePeach)

Ele assistiu o vídeo novamente no seu celular, desapegado, as suas sobrancelhas fazendo aquela coisa que os seus amigos sempre achavam de certa forma enervante, considerando que a sua aparência geralmente doce se transformava num... "um lindo sociopata" como Wen Qing colocara. O que estava bem, já que ele vinha de uma linhagem de desgraçados imorais. Ele segurou o telefone mais distante agora, enquanto ele assistia o seu pai fodendo a empregada peituda na ala oeste da sala do chá da mansão deles, estremecendo pelos barulhos lascivos que a mulher estava fazendo que eram claramente um teatro. Mesmo com a qualidade granulada do vídeo, ele conseguia enxergar o quão performativa a coisa toda era. Ele adivinhou que ele deveria estar grato que o que quer que ela tivesse ganhando com isso, no mínimo parecia ser consensual. O seu irmão era quem cujas atividades carnais sempre pareciam ter um ar de consentimento dúbio, embora ele não fodesse empregadas. Ele preferia atrizes novas emergentes, garotas bonitas com problemas de auto confiança e instabilidade financeira suficientes, que pareciam perfeitas para a sua combinação clichê em particular de falsa arrogância e ego frágil que ele tentava compensar com o poder e dinheiro da família deles.

Assim sobrava ele, o segundo filho. O seu pai gostava de fazer piadas que ele gostava de mudar o sistema com um herdeiro e um de reserva, mas a realidade era que a sua mão apenas tinha falhado em dizer ao pai dele que ela estava grávida do segundo filho por uns sete meses, até que ele tinha perguntando a ele sem rodeios se ela estava descuidado da sua aparência, olhando para ela com um leve nojo à sua barriga protuberante, e ela tinha lhe dito presunçosamente que ela carregaria mais uma criança, para ver se algum dos seus genes superiores fariam o trabalho direito dessa vez. O seu irmão já tinha treze anos à época, e ela tinha visto o suficiente do seu marido no seu filho para saber que ela precisava dar mais uma chance para o lance de reprodução para ver se dessa vez, o produto final seria um pouquinho mais palatável como um ser humano. E assim ele saiu, um embrulho angelical de androginia que o seu pai tinha odiado à primeira vista. O seu irmão tinha também, eventualmente, uma vez que eleu percebeu que a sua mãe parecia preferir avassaladoramente o garoto feminino. Como se para contrariar o seu marido ainda mais, ela passou a embonecá-lo em vestidos e maquiagem com festas de chá fabulosas e viagens de compras, que demorou algum tempo para que ele percebesse que ele não era uma garota de verdade. A puberdade o atingiu com força, o pelo no corpo, o pênis (ao que ele não tinha prestado atenção até então), a voz se agravando, o pênis, os ângulos ao seu rosto, o pênis. A sua mãe tinha felizmente parado de vesti-lo com vestidos àquela altura, mas a mudança abrupta no guarda roupa para algo que parecia que tinha saído de um catálogo patrocinado pela galera equestre, tinha sido um choque ao seu sistema. Mas ele tinha ido na onda. Porque se ele tinha aprendido alguma coisa até os 8 era isso, você se adaptava às merda. Você _sempre_ se adaptava às merdas. Mas você guardava os recibos. E os guardava para quando alguém tentasse puxar o seu tapewte. O seu pai fazia isso com regularidade com os seus sócios de negócios, e outros de influência com quem ele bebia vinho e jantava para adquirir favores. O seu irmão fazia isso um pouco mais indiscriminadamente, porque os seus caminhos neurais simplesmente não eram bem podados o suficiente.

Quanto a ele, o segundo filho que veio longos 13 anos após o primeiro - o diamante que a sua mãe tinha formado devido aos longos anos batalhando todo o carvão do seu ressentimento com o seu parceiro, a sua progênie, caramba, a vida em geral - o filho gay dentro do armário que um dia assumiria o império do seu pai, bem, ele estava apenas esperando a sua oportunidade.

Ele armazenou o arquivo entre todos os outros recibos que ele tinha guardado do pai dele. Bem ao lado da pasta com merda do irmão dele. Porque o que mais era a sua família, se não Predador vs Presa. Ele esperava que nunca chegasse a isso. Mas se chegasse, ele os teria bem onde eles os quisesse.

Assim que ele apagou o arquivo do seu celular, ele foi tomar um banho. Ele tinha um horário marcado do DayToy Room em duas horas. Ele ainda tinha de verificar a pasta que a Madame Yu tinha lhe dado há uma semana atrás. Não era típico dele não ter revisado a pasta de um cliente em potencial detalhadamente. Todo o básico já teria sido coberto, condição de saúde, teste de STD, histórico de saúde mental, checagem de crédito, tudo isso era do departamento da Madame Yibo. O que ele fazia estava mais nos moldes de... bem, tocaia profissional. Por mais que o entusiasmasse ter pessoas lhe pagando por sexo, especialmente aqueles que tinham uma preferência por idolatria corporal - idolatrando o _seu_ corpo isso é - ele era maníaco por controle demais para entrar num encontro sem saber nada sobre o cliente. Raios, ele vigiava os seus clientes o suficiente, que ele normalmente sabia tudo sobre a situação das famílias deles até a preferência por café ao tempo que eles se satisfaziam no prazer de fazer homenagem ao seu corpo - lindo como era, se ele pudesse dizer ele mesmo. Ele apenas tivera cinco clientes até agora, mas ele somente estava no negócio fazia oito meses, e apenas aceitava trabalhado a cada alguns meses quando a sua marca particular de inquietação começava a se tornar excruciante e ele queria - não, necessitava - de alguém buscando prazer sexual com ele de um modo cuidadosamente pensado e deliberado. Não como um pensamento tardio, não casualmente, não como uma rotina. Mas com a espécie de foco e dedicação que vinha em colocar bastante dinheiro para isso. Ganhando o direito, literalmente, de vê-lo, tocá-lo, chupá-lo, e ocasionalmente, se ele tinha vontade, o arregaçar com os dedos e gozar dentro dele, com uma camisinha é claro. Ele achava que era um sexo muito mais satisfatório do que ele tinha tido com os seus dois namorados anteriores, onde qualquer excitação que tenha estado ali no início, tinha eventualmente morrido com esse tipo de exercício mundano e egoísta onde, na maior parte do tempo, vocês nem viam um ao outro, só usando o outro como um poste para se esfregar. Que se foda isso. Se esse fosse o caso, ele não precisava fazer sexo. Mas se ele iria colocar esforço nisso, é melhor que valha a porra do seu tempo. É melhor que seja um espetacular digno de admiração. É melhor que o faça gozar tanto, que o auge seja o bastante para mantê-lo por semanas. Bem, o última era um estado mental. E, dos cinco clientes que ele teve, um auge que era bom o bastante para ele seguir em frente por semanas apenas aconteceu com dois. Mas estaticamente falando, ele sabia o suficiente da vida sexual das pessoas para saber que isso era bem mais elevado do que a média. E ele não era mediano. E ele não viveria de acordo com a média, também.

O que levava ao problema de hoje a noite. Ele tinha brevemente pensado em cancelar. Ele não gostava de entrar nesse tipo de coisas às cegas. Mas na semana passada, a sua agenda tinha inesperadamente mudado assim que ele soube sobre algumas irregularidades acontecendo no ramo de entretenimento da firma deles que o seu irmão administrava. O seu irmão, que que ainda tinha de perceber o quanto ele era uma figura decorativa, porque o irmão mais novo tinha começado a assumir as operações na idade vivaz de 23 quando ele tinha graduado com o seu MBA. Agora era uns cinco anos mais tarde, e ele ainda era apenas o Vice Presidente, mas, até onde os funcionários sabiam, ele dirigia a merda toda com os seus assistentes confiáveis, Wen Ning e MianMian. O problema tinha envolvido não apenas uma das impropriedades sexuais do seu irmão, mas também alguns acordos financeiros questionáveis que sem dúvidas tentariam a observação daqueles que não podiam ser subornados dentro da lei, se já não tivesse acontecido. Redirecionar e desmantelar aquela situação toda tinha tomado os seus esforços integraiks na semana passada, mas tinha finalmente sido conquistado e ele tinha convenientemente se esquecido desse horário. Ele tinha falado com a Madame Yu sobre isso na noite passada, para ouvir a sua opinião.

"Eu não tive tempo de fazer a minha diligência habitual. O que você achar? Nós deveríamos dar esse para outra pessoa? Talvez o Jiang Cheng?"

"Ele está ocupado. Além do mais, eu acho que você deveria aceitar esse."

"Por quê?"

Ela tinha pausado no outro lado da linha, como se considerando as suas palavras.

"Ele parece ser um pouquinho de picuinhas. Definitivamente não saiu do armário abertamente. Provavelmente precisaria ser distraído pela sua beleza, para que ele não surte muito consigo."

Hmm... essa descrição em si não lhe revelava muito. Nem o intrigava. A maioria dos homens jovens que viam ao DayToy Room ainda estavam dentro do armário. Eles também era ricos (o estabelecimento da Madame Yu definitivamente não era para os inseguros financeiramente) e provavelmente sobre imensa pressão para se casarem com herdeiras corporativas, assistir em fusões, solidificar mais a viabilidade dos empreendimentos dos seus negócios, e produzir a próxima linhagem de herdeiros corporativos. Preferencialmente nessa ordem. Era uma trajetória que era esperado que ele próprio seguisse, embora uma que ele não tinha a menor intenção de jamais fazer. Ele tinha vindo a perceber que a família era um albatroz herdado ao redor do pescoço. Ele não possuía nenhuma intenção de criar outro, além daquele com qual ele já era amaldiçoado. Ele viveria bem. Os seus raciocínios morais eram ambíguos o suficiente para garantir que ele viveria. Mas, ele não se importava em passar os seus genes adiante, ser comemorado além da sua morte, ou nada do tipo. Se ninguém se lembrasse dele quando ele perecesse, bem, ele era um entre sete bilhões... além do que, ele estaria morto, o que ele se importaria.

* * *

Ele olhou ae ficha novamente, estreitando os seus olhos. Não havia nenhuma foto. Madame Yu tinha lhe dito ao telefone que o cara era de alguma forma bem conhecido. Uma mini celebridade por assim dizer. Todas as informações identificáveis estavam... bem, em branco. Codinome era Rossi. Esquisito, mas que seja. Ela conhecia o cara pessoalmente, ela disse. Colírio para os olhos. Tinha um corpo decente. Ele não acharia defeitos, esteticamente. Com relação à preferência, há um pedido contudo. Ele quer uma minissaia e meia arrastão. Xiao Zhan tinha revirado os seus olhos. Era um desses. Ele imaginou se o cara queria estapeá-lo também. Alguns dos jovens eram assim. Ele não ligava para tapas, contanto que fosse aquela coisa fingida boba que era mais para dar um show, e não para doer. Ele não gosta de se machucar. Ele não era a vadia de ninguém, puta, ou nenhuma daquela merda. Neste quarto, ele sempre vinha em primeiro lugar. O seu prazer vinha em primeiro lugar. E quem quer que estivesse pagando por isso, apenas estava pagando por aquele privilégio. Madame Yu se certificava em deixar isso claro para todos os seus clientes. Para o tipo de taxa exorbitante que ele cobrava, costumava extirpar os que apenas estavam pagando por sexo. Não, os seus clientes estavam por algo preciso. E ele seria a coisa preciosa deles.

* * *

Ele teve de depilar todos os onze quilômetros dos seus membros. A meia arrastão seria assassinato de outra maneira, retorcendo contra o pelo nas suas pernas. Cera seria o ideal, mas aquela porcaria era dolorida e, novamente, ele odiava dor. Então, ele estava depilando. Ele cortou o seu tornozelo no processo e gritou obscenidades, conforme sangrava contra a mãe das pérolas dos azulejos do banheiro do hotel onde eles estavam se encontrando. O fez se sentir lesado com a mini celebridade com o fetiche por meia arrastão e minissaia com um pênis anexado. Ele encontrou um band aid cor de pele e o colocou, pensando que uma vez que as meias estivessem vestidas, seria distração o suficiente para não notar o band-aid. A saia era pequena e preta - sempre uma aposta segura - ele vestiu cueca boxer preta debaixo ela, para que as meias não esfolassem a sua pele. Não haviam especificações sobre a blusa, então ele escolheu uma regata preta canelada. Ele ficou parado em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro, e assimilou a sua aparência. Ele mantinha o seu cabelo cortado no comprimento do ombro - inicialmente não por preferência, mas apenas porque levava o seu pai à loucura, mas agora tinha que meio se tornado parte da sua identidade. A sua mãe gostava de brincar com ele que todo o seu poder estava no seu cabelo, e que não permitisse que nenhuma Dalila o cortasse. Ela ainda gostava de irritar o pai dele. Obviamente. Ela vivia por esses momentos. Especialmente após toda a quimioterapia que ela tinha feito há um ano atrás.

Ele amarrou aquele cabelo num coque agora ,o que ele tinha aperfeiçoado ao longo dos anos para parecer ou masculino ou feminino, dependendo do que ele estivesse vestindo. Ele penteou para trás quase todo o cabelo frontal para longe do seu rosto, fazendo com que o estilo do penteado parecesse algo severo como uma bailarina. E então decidiu atar um laço azul claro em volta dele. Ele não sabia quantos fetiches ele alimentaria com todas as partes diferentes da sua roupa, mas que diabos, variedade era o tempero da vida. Salto Agulha vs Coturnos. Ambos eram clichês com a meia arrastão, mas nesse caso, havia uma boa razão para a combinação. E ele não mexeria com o que funcionava. Ele olhou para a altura listada na ficha. 1.80. Okay, ele era uns dois centímetros mais alto do que isso. Seria coturnos então. Não que ele se importasse em agradar o falso orgulho masculino de ninguém, mas ele também não começava com todas as armas disparando. Além do mais, ele parecia bom o bastante para devorar inteiro. Ele não queria oprimir o pobre sujeito.

* * *

Ele olhou para o relógio, enquanto se recostava na espreguiçadeira no quarto, e ligou a TV. Era 20:30. Codinome deveria chegar aqui a qualquer minuto agora. Ele deitou e folheou pelos canais. As suas cuecas boxer estavam começando a enfiar junto com as meias, mas ele tinha que admitir, as suas pernas longas eram uma obra de arte definitiva nelas. Ele iria se excitar ele mesmo, se o Sr. Rossi não chegasse aqui logo para começar o serviço.

Ele estava se sentindo irritado às 20:45, o que foi o seu último pensamento antes que os seus olhos se fechassem, algum canal de compras domésticas soando ao fundo. Ele acordou grogue e babando quando a campainha tocou, e ele olhou para o relógio para ver que era quase dez horas. Que se foda isso. Ele não ia mais fazer isso. Como esse imbecil ousa fazer ele depilar as suas pernas estúpidas e entrar em meias que sufocavam pênis e uma saia que mostrava metade da sua bunda se virasse mesmo que fosse um pouquinho, tudo para deixá-lo esperando por malditos 75 minutos. Não importava que ele tinha caído no sono. A questão não era essa. Ele apenas diria a ele que o depósito do cartão de crédito seria retornado, e o enviaria de volta. Se ele se tornasse hostil, bem porra, ele não era um faixa preta só de enfeite.

Ele enxugou a baba da sua boca, e enxugou o gloss que ele tinha aplicado só para garantir, enquanto andava à porta.

Ele abriu a boca, a sua boca meio aberta para dizer _Você está atrasado e Eu Não Estou Mais Aberto para Negócios,_ mas então fechou (a sua boca) quando ele viu o rosto do outro lado.

Ele se sentiu... _Fulminado_? Era essa a expressão? Quando parecia que algo tinha lhe chutado para fora do seu centro de gravidade.

Havia um jovem homem louro parado à porta. Um jovem homem louro muito lindo.

"Eu acho que você está no quarto errado." Ele disse quando ele mais uma vez pôde encontrar sua língua, e com ela a sua voz e a sua calma.

Ele ia fechar a porta, mas o louro o parou ao colocar uma mão na porta.

"Eu sou Rossi. Bem, Yibo." A sua voz era profunda, o tipo de profundo que não tinha nada que residir dentro das cordas vocais desta bela criança. Jovem homem. Tanto faz. Com mãos enormes, ele notou distraidamente enquanto ele olhava nos dedos gentilmente empurrando a porta aberta.

"Bem Rossi barra Yibo, eu acho que você está no quarto errado." Ele disse, tirando os seus olhos da mão e andando para fechar a porta de novo.

"Eu estou basante certo que eu não estou." A voz disse, empurrando a porta para abri-la mais insistentemente, o seu olhar caindo para a saia e meia arrastão.

Xiao Zhan respirou fundo e então exalou. "Você está atrasado. Eu já não estou mais a fim." Ele disse, embora ele tenha permitido que a porta abrisse e então fechasse. Principalmente porque ele não queria que nenhum transeunte visse a sua vestimenta.

"Eu sinto muito. A minha moto quebrou a caminho daqui, e o meu celular ficou sem bateria, então eu acabei andando."

Xiao Zhan olhou para cima, chocado. "Andando? Por quanto tempo?"

Yibo deu de ombros. "Uma hora, mais ou menos."

"Você é louco?" ele disse, se virando para entrar de novo no quarto.

Quando ele reparou que Yibo não estava seguindo, ele olhou para trás. "Você mudou de ideia? Você quer que eu chame um táxi para lhe levar de volta?"

Yibo balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou um pouco suado. Você se importa se eu tomar um banho?"

_O quê._

Demorou um momento para que ele respondesse a isso. Mas ele assentiu.

Ele escutou um valeu rápido e então Yibo estava dentro do banheiro, a porta fechada.

Xiao Zhan voltou para o espelho e ficou na sua frente, olhando para a sua aparência novamente.

Ele era um homem lindo, ele sabia. Com uma habilidade quase de camaleão de mudar a sua aparência, para que detivesse o máximo de apelo para quem quer que estivesse na sua frente. É claro, ele tinha conhecido pessoas mais bonitas do que ele, ele não estava na competição do mais atraente no planeta ou nada disso. Beleza era afinal, só uma coisa. Uma de muitas. Mas naquele momento de frente ao espelho, lhe ocorreu que ele nunca tinha dormido com alguém mais bonito do que ele. Ele sempre tinha sido o mais lindo, indiscutivelmente. O inverso nunca tinha sequer lhe ocorrido, para que ele questionasse o porquê. Ele apenas sempre escolhia parceiros sexuais se baseando nele os ofuscando em beleza física? Não havia lhe ocorrido antes, mas dado que ele tinha dormido com pelo menos oito pessoas até então, incluindo os cinco que tinha pago por isso, essa deve ser uma necessidade até ali não reconhecida dele... uma qualidade da sua vaidade da qual ele não estivera ciente ates. Ele nem estava certo se ele ainda estava com tesão.

Yibo escolheu aquele momento para sair do banheiro, vestido apenas numa toalha branca longa fornecida pelo hotel, enrolada em volta dos seus quadris, o cabelo louro molhado e caindo ao redor em picos mais escuro por todo o seu rosto deslumbrante.

E o seu corpo. Porra. Mas que porra verdadeira. Como a Madame Yu pode não ter lhe contado antes? Como que diabos isso era "decente"? Esse ser era tão insanamente maravilhoso que Xiao Zhan teria que renascer mais três vezes mais que ele concordasse em transar com ele.

Yibo olhou para cima, e flagrou os seus olhos no espelho. Houve um longo momento de silêncio quando eles simplesmente se encararam, os olhos do louro se tornando mais intenso a cada momento. Xiao Zhan repassou o seu discurso breve que ele precisava entregar, antes que ele saísse das premissas.

_Eu lamento que a sua moto tenha quebrado._

Yibo estava começando a andar na sua direção.

_É realmente terrível que você teve que andar todo o caminho até aqui._

Yibo parou bem detrás dele, ainda detendo o seu olhar no espelho.

_É realmente uma lástima que você tenha se dado a todo o trabalho quando, na verdade, o nosso tempo se esgotou. Já não é mais viável pra..._

"Caramba, você é tão lindo..." ele ouviu aquela voz profunda no seu ouvido, enquanto os braços de Yibo contornavam a sua cintura.

 _Já não é mais viável para..._ ele tentou se lembrar do resto, quando ele sentiu os lábios de Yibo no aclive do seu pescoço.

_O que diabos era o resto disso._

"Toda aquela caminhada valeu a pena." Ele escutou, enquanto os braços se apertavam em volta da sua cintura, e a impressão inconfundível de uma ereção pressionada contra as suas costas.

"Você removeu algumas costelas?" ele ouviu a pergunta, sentindo nuvens confusas preencherem a sua cabeça.

"O quê?" ele perguntou, sem compreender.

"Como a sua cintura pode ser tão pequena?"

_Oh._

E então uma mão grande estavam descendo pela perna da arrastão, descendo pela coxa, a carícia suave e então massageando.

"Caramba..." foi o sussurrou enquanto a mão subia de volta. "Tão longo..."

O que era longo? O pau que parecia estar pressionando contra sua bunda parecia longo. Porra. E duro.

Ele chacoalhou a sua cabeça, tentando limpar as teias de aranhas. Era difícil, com o ataque simultâneo da voz, as mãos, a boca, e as palavras... cacete, _as palavras._

"Você é quase muito bonito para foder." Ele escutou aquela voz de novo. Rouca.

Sim, exatamente. É isso que ele estivera pensando. Você é bonito demais para foder. Yibo era bonito demais para foder. Ele não podia fazer isso. Ele nem sequer pensava que ele podia levantar.

"Oh porra baby, você está tão duro." Ele escutou e então sentiu a mão de Yibo no seu pau, sobre as meias, o que... estava duro de fato. O que porra estava havendo aqui.

A _baby?!_ Como é que é? Quantos anos tinha esse garoto?

"Gege." Ele disse, presumivelmente para corrigir o _baby_ , embora a sua voz soasse completamente fodida, mesmo aos seus ouvido e ele não sabia que impressão tinha dado.

A mão de Yibo paralisou sobre o membro. Houve uma pausa e então um baixo, "Você quer eu lhe chame de Gege?"

Xiao Zhan não respondeu. Foi isso o que ele quis dizer?

Sim, sim, é claro que foi isso o que ele quis dizer. Ele era mais velho. Se for ver, Yibo seria o bebê.

E talvez Yibo não gostasse desse tipo de coisa. Talvez isso seria um empecilho. O lance do Gege.

Ele assentiu. "Eu sou mais velho do que você." Ele disse, embora ele não se mexido um centímetro para fora do punho que Yibo tinha ao redor dele. Ele se disse para se mover. Mover-se antes que Yibo o afastasse pelo lance do Gege.

"Gege..." ele ouviu a voz no seu ouvido, embora essa não fosse lisa como a o 'baby' e mais rouca, como um rosnado.

Espera aí, ele fica com tesão por Geges? Ele tinha um fetiche por Gege?

A mão sobre o seu pau se tornou mais insistente.

"Eu posso lhe sentir? Sem tudo isso?" Yibo perguntou. Xiao Zhan estava assentindo antes mesmo que o seu cérebro registrasse a pergunta, a sua mão descascando as meias e o resto delas, mas deixando a saia. A pausa momentânea necessária para retirar as botas e meias deveria ter sido o bastante para lhe tirar do seu transe, e teria sido se Yibo não tivesse derrubado a toalha justamente naquele momento.

É claro, rosto de um anjo, e membro do diabo. Ele precisava ter uma conversa com a Madame Yu.

Assim que as roupas saíram, Yibo o puxou de volta para cima para ficar de frente para o espelho, a mão agora entrando por debaixo da saia para palmear o seu pênis muito nu. Mas era a ereção estava agora pressionada contra a fenda da sua bunda - quente, dura, grossa, e longa - que o fez gemer alto.

"Porra se você não é a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi na minha vida." Yibo sussurrou de novo, esfregando a sua mão para cima e para baixo no seu membro. Xiao Zhan assistiu no espelho, fascinado por quão intenso os olhos de Yibo estavam, os seus lábios separados, uma vermelhidão bonita nas suas bochechas como se ele estivesse olhando para algo que ele queria comer. Ele viu os seus próprios olhos, e mal conseguia reconhecê-la como seu próprio reflexo. Ele parecia inteiramente destruído.

"Eu quero lhe chupar, Gege. Eu posso?"

_Ele podia? Você entende as palavras saindo da boca dele?_

Ele deve ter assentido porque no instante seguinte, Yibo caiu na frente dele, metade da sua cabeça desparecendo debaixo a saia no espelho.

"Oh droga..." Xiao Zhan escutou a sua própria voz, e rangeu os seus dentes para impedir o lamento querendo escapar da sua garganta.

As mãos de Yibo estavam massageando, subindo e descendo pelas suas coxas por trás, como se ele não conseguisse se cansar disso, antes que subissem para agarrar nas suas nádegas, a sua língua brincando com a fenda, lambendo a pré-ejaculação com pequenas lambidinhas, antes de tomá-lo por completo de novo.

Ele estava tão perto, que ele agarrou o cabelo de Yibo para puxá-lo para cima para que ele não gozasse na sua boca, e escutou um leve grito de choque enquanto Yibo soltava ao abrir bem as suas bochechas, o seu pau saindo com um estalo literal. Ele não tinha sido rápido o suficiente. O seu corpo literalmente deu choque enquanto ele gozava, o seu membro jorrando gozo por todo o abdômen de Yibo.

 _Porra. Mas que porra._ Ele caiu de volta na cama atrás dele, as suas pernas ainda tremendo, já não mais sustendo o seu corpo.


	2. A Ideia Brilhante de Wen Xu

Ele não respondia bem ao sentimento de estar sem controle. Nenhum pouco. Mas mesmo assim, ele nunca fora um covarde. Mas sério, isso não contava como covardia. Só porque ele ia escapulir do quarto no meio da noite enquanto o cliente dormia, não significava que ele era um covarde. Se qualquer coisa, ele tinha feito concessões pelo atraso. Estendido o seu tempo. Isso era o suficiente. Não havia realmente nenhuma razão para se demorar.

Ele tomou um banho e se trocou no banheiro enquanto Yibo dormia. As roupas de Yibo estavam no banheiro penduradas no suporte da toalha, e ele viu a toalha saindo do bolso. Ele a puxou para olhar para a habilitação dentro para se assegurar de que a sua ficha tinha a mesma data de nascimento. Sim, era a mesma. Yibo faria 23 em agosto. Isso fazia dele quase 6 anos mais novo. Yibo tinha cabelo castanho escuro na foto da carteira, o que contra intuitivamente o fazia parecer mais velho. Nesta ele estava encarando a câmera como se ele não soubesse o que fazer com uma câmera que não lhe pagou para estar ali. Ele deslizou a carteira de volta dentro, e olhou no espelho. O seu cabelo estava molhado e ele pensou rapidamente em secá-lo com o secador, mas decidiu melhor não, não querendo brincar com a sua sorte e acordar o dorminhoco.

Ele entrou de volta no quarto para apanhar a sua mala de carrinho, e notou que os lençóis estavam emaranhados em volta do torso de Yibo. Dormindo, com o seu cabelo caindo casualmente sobre todo o seu rosto, ele parecia inocente demais para ter feito tudo o que ele tinham feito há apenas duas horas atrás. Mas tal era o engano das aparências. Nunca lhe dizia nada. Com o contraste entre os dois. Ele sempre queria receber na cama. Ele dava também, mas apenas após ele ter recebido em abundância. Enquanto que Yibo parecia apenas focado em dar, qualquer recebimento um pensamento tardio. Como se o prazer tivesse sido em todo dar em si mesmo. Ele se perguntava se essa natureza do garoto era só na cama, ou se se aplicava a outras parte da sua vida também. Porque se sim, a vida o mastigaria e o cuspiria não demoraria muito. Ele sentiu um momento de tristeza pelo pensamento. Não era uma filosofia a qual ele estava acostumado, e nem uma pela qual ele vivia. E ele não possuía a menor intenção de começar a fazê-lo agora. Os seus olhos se perduraram na forma adormecida por outro momento, antes que ele puxasse a sua mala até a porta.

* * *

Ele não respondia bem ao sentimento de estar sem controle. Nenhum pouco. Mas mesmo assim, ele nunca fora um covarde. Mas sério, isso não contava como covardia. Só porque ele ia escapulir do quarto no meio da noite enquanto o cliente dormia, não significava que ele era um covarde. Se qualquer coisa, ele tinha feito concessões pelo atraso. Estendido o seu tempo. Isso era o suficiente. Não havia realmente nenhuma razão para se demorar.

Ele tomou um banho e se trocou no banheiro enquanto Yibo dormia. As roupas de Yibo estavam no banheiro penduradas no suporte da toalha, e ele viu a toalha saindo do bolso. Ele a puxou para olhar para a habilitação dentro para se assegurar de que a sua ficha tinha a mesma data de nascimento. Sim, era a mesma. Yibo faria 23 em agosto. Isso fazia dele quase 6 anos mais novo. Yibo tinha cabelo castanho escuro na foto da carteira, o que contra intuitivamente o fazia parecer mais velho. Nesta ele estava encarando a câmera como se ele não soubesse o que fazer com uma câmera que não lhe pagou para estar ali. Ele deslizou a carteira de volta dentro, e olhou no espelho. O seu cabelo estava molhado e ele pensou rapidamente em secá-lo com o secador, mas decidiu melhor não, não querendo abusar da sua sorte e acordar o dorminhoco.

Ele entrou de volta no quarto para apanhar a sua mala de carrinho, e notou que os lençóis estavam emaranhados em volta do torso de Yibo. Dormindo, com o seu cabelo caindo casualmente sobre todo o seu rosto, ele parecia inocente demais para ter feito tudo o que ele tinham feito há apenas duas horas atrás. Mas tal era o engano das aparências. Nunca lhe dizia nada. Com o contraste entre os dois. Ele sempre queria receber na cama. Ele dava também, mas apenas após ele ter recebido em abundância. Enquanto que Yibo parecia apenas focado em dar, qualquer recebimento um pensamento tardio. Como se o prazer tivesse sido o dar em si mesmo. Ele se perguntava se essa natureza do garoto era só na cama, ou se se aplicava a outras partes da sua vida também. Porque se sim, a vida o mastigaria e o cuspiria não demoraria muito. Ele sentiu um momento de tristeza pelo pensamento. Não era uma filosofia a qual ele estava acostumado, não uma pela qual ele vivesse. E ele não possuía a menor intenção de começar a fazê-lo agora. Os seus olhos se perduraram na forma adormecida por outro momento, antes que ele puxasse a sua mala até a porta.

* * *

Ele não aceitou mais nenhum cliente novo por seis meses após aquilo. Ele disse a si mesmo que ele estava ocupado demais. Ele tinha dito o mesmo para Madame Yu. Ela tinha o olhado de maneira curiosa, mas não tinha feito mais perguntas. Jiang Cheng tinha lhe perguntado também quando eles se encontraram há alguns meses atrás. O namorado dele, Nie Huaisang, tinha estado lá. Eles eram o casal de BDSM perfeito, e a especialidade eles na Madame Yu era aceitar novos casais que queriam aprender a como praticar a arte com segurança. Eles eram muito bons nisso, e se davam bem nisso. _Nós não temos pais ricos para nos apoiar, diferente de você_ tinha sido o mantra deles para ele por séculos; era o tipo de gozação que ele aceitava deles graciosamente. Além do mais, eles tinham razão. Ele não tinham riqueza da família para apoiá-los, as suas famílias viviam em províncias bastante longes de Pequim e (presumivelmente) aproveitando os cheques que eles enviavam todos os meses. Eles apenas iam para casa uma vez por ano, para o Ano Novo Chinês, e pareciam sempre retornar dois dias depois. Ele presumiu que eles não eram próximos das suas famílias também. Mas ele não perguntava. Se eles não compartilhavam voluntariamente, não era da sua conta.

Jiang Cheng não tinha sido tão facilmente abrandado quanto Madame Yu com o motivo ‘ocupado demais’ (“Quando foi que você não esteve ocupado?”). “Foi o último cliente? Algo aconteceu? Algo ruim?” ele tinha perguntado.

 _Algo bom. Talvez um pouquinho bom demais._ Mas isso era algo que Xiao Zhan nem mesmo se permitia pensar, quanto mais dizer em voz alta.

Ele tinha meramente balançado a sua cabeça. A sua relutância em falar mais sobre o assunto tinha dissuadido Jiang Cheng de perguntar mais. E eles tinham passado a falar de outras coisas, Nie Huaisang fornecendo um fluxo regular de fofoca que Xiao Zhan tinha apenas ouvido com meio ouvido.

Quando fazia sete meses, ele sabia que ele precisava voltar ao jogo. Ele tinha passado muito tempo sem sexo. Não é assim que ele operava na vida. Bom sexo era uma fonte de combustível para ele. E talvez o último encontro tenha sido tão tão bom, que tinha o mantido à tona por seis meses, mas agora ele estava quase esvaziando de novo.

Sem contar que…

“Nós temos um problema.” MianMian entrou no seu escritório naquela hora, a sua voz um pouco alarmada, o que era estranho, porque nada alarmava MianMian.

Ela fechou a porta atrás dele, antes de se virar.

“Wen Xu está aqui.” Ela disse, sem muito preâmbulo.

Ele revirou os olhos. O seu irmão tendia a se manter de fora dos acontecimentos do dia a dia da empresa, geralmente em eventos onde eles poderia mostrar a sua cara e ser fotografado como o chefe administrador da firma, ou de outra forma, em várias “reuniões”. Xiao Zhan costumava geralmente a deixá-lo em paz, mas após o que houve sete meses atrás, ele teve de pôr um espião nele, não para monitorar as suas atividades de “lazer”, em si, mas só mesmo para receber um alerta caso o seu irmão fizesse algo que trouxesse problemas legais para a empresa. Até agora, tinha valido a pena em pelo menos duas situações quando ele teve de intervir por trás dos bastidores após o seu irmão ter contraído uma enorme dívida numa mesa de apostas secreta e então tentou ir embora sem pagar, e outra vez quando ele tinha colocado algo na bebida de uma garota num bar. A última, eles apenas tinham evitado problemas porque o espião tinha visto acontecer, e tinha lhe ligado para perguntar o que fazer. Ele tinha estado longe demais para ir lá pessoalmente, então ele tinha pedido ao espião para simplesmente trocar as bebidas de alguma forma. E portanto o seu irmão tinha acordado oito horas depois de volta no seu apartamento, drogado pela sua própria mão, sem saber como ele tinha voltado. Xiao Zhan riu em privado com aquilo, bem, uma risada em privado com Wen Ning, que tinha rompido os seus lábios num leve sorriso e dito, “Ocasionalmente, o Karma sucede.” Xiao Zhan tinha pausado àquilo. “Que se foda o Karma. _Nós_ tivemos sucesso.”

O que os trazia ao problema em questão.

“Ele está dando chilique sobre aquele novo grupo com o qual ele quer assinar, uma vez que o contrato da Yuehua com eles se expire.”

“Ele quer trazer um novo grupo? Desde quando?”

Ele suspirou alto. Ele estava profundamente envolvido com um grupo de garotas que o seu irmão queria assinar, somente porque havia algumas garotas bonitas no grupo. Ele tinha querido perguntar a ele porque ele simplesmente não ia atrás das pessoas por quem ele se interessava, como pessoas normais, ao invés de assinar contratos com grupos inteiros sem prestar nenhuma atenção a sua viabilidade no mercado de ídolos saturado.

“Bem, é um grupo antigo, UNIQ. Eles eram uma mistura de Coreia-China até agora, embora pela maior parte dos últimos dez anos, eles tenham estado na Coreia. Eles não estão juntos como um grupo por algum tempo já, pelo menos, praticamente, embora legalmente, eles ainda estejam sob a Yuehua, pelo menos até o final deste mês.”

UNIQ. _Porra_. Como que ele não ficou sabendo disso.

“Quando tudo isso aconteceu? Sério! Por que não me informaram sobre isso?”

“Eu acho que ele não contou a ninguém. Ele estava se encontrando com representantes da Yuehua sozinho.”

O que ele tinha sabido, mas isso em si não tinha sido fora do comum. O seu irmão se reunia com outros representantes do entretenimento o tempo todo.

“E?” ele perguntou agora.

“Bem, ele quer assinar com eles, mas deixar um membro de fora.”

“Quem?” ele perguntou, embora por alguma razão, ele já pudesse adivinhar.

“Wang Yibo.”

Escutar aquele nome ser dito em voz alta era chocante, e ele se virou para a janela para abrir as cortinas para mascarar qualquer reação que poderia ter estado no seu rosto. Ele era o mestre do rosto de pôquer, mas MianMian o conhecia bem demais para ser enganada.

“Qual é o problema dele com Wang Yibo?” ele perguntou.

“Eu acho que a jovem atriz de quem Wen Xu está a fim no momento, é um pouquinho obecada com Wang Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan olhou de volta apra MianMian. “E?”

Ela deu de ombros.

“Caramba, como diabos ele ainda está administrando uma empresa? Eu estou completamente perdido sem saber porque nós não falimos.”

“Você a administra, é por isso.” Ela sentiu a necessidade de salientar.

Ele zombou. “Ele ainda possui poder de veto em absolutamente tudo o que eu faço. Eu nem sequer durmo bem com todo o tempo que eu tenho para gastar pensando em toda a psicologia reversa que eu tenho que usar regularmente para convencê-lo a chegar em pelo menos uma das minhas ideias, pensando que foi dele o tempo todo.”

MianMian suspirou. Ela podia entender. Ela esteve assistindo essa dança entre ele e o seu irmão por cinco anos.

“E quais são os sentimentos do Sr. Yibo em relação a mulher?” ele perguntou.

MianMian deu de ombros novamente. “Eu francamente nem acho que Yibo sabe que a mulher existe. Ele não é o que você chamaria… “o tipo romântico."

Ele tinha de discordar. Embora talvez suspirar _”Eu quero comer você no café da manhã todos os dias”_ no meio do sexo possa não cumprir com o limiar de ‘romântico’. Mas isso era irrelevante.

“Eu darei um jeito.” Ele suspirou, enquanto ele andava de volta para a sua mesa, abrindo o seu laptop.

* * *

E ele deu, porque é isso o que ele fazia.

E aproximadamente dois meses depois, UNIQ estava sobre a selo da Wen Entretenimentos.

Ele evitou se encontrar com eles pelo máximo possível, embora fosse ele lidando com o acordo inteiro, o seu irmão simplesmente assinando tudo. O seu pai - como habitual - não tinha nenhum interesse real neste aspecto dos negócios deles, uma indulgência que ele permitia ao seu filho mais velho para que Wen Xu permanecesse ocupado sem ir ferrar com os outros negócios. O seu pai não se importava, contanto que Wen Entretenimentos não sangrasse dinheiro.

Quando o evento formal da assinatura do selo tinha chegado, não havia com evitar uma reunião e ele passou aquela manhã cuidando para aparentar ser o mais diferente possível baseado na sua memória da noite da saia de couro e meia arrastão. Ele encontrou o terno mais executivo que ele possuía, um azul marinho que o misturava ao fundo, embora não houvesse nada similarmente mediano que ele pudesse fazer com o seu cabelo. Estava um pouco mais para baixo dos seus ombros agora. Ele o secou com o secador e o colocou num estilo meio alto meio baixo, que ao menos servia para dar alguma aparência de ordem. Ele também tinha crescido uma sombra de um cavanhaque. Ele olhou no espelho no closet anexado ao seu escritório - one ele mantinha uma pequena coleção de ternos e roupas, itens de higiene pessoal, e outras coisas para emergência ou para essas noites quando ele virara a noite no escritório. Algumas das coisas de MianMian e Wen Ning estavam lá também, embora ele tentasse fazer com que eles nunca precisassem passar a noite em claro.

MianMian apareceu atrás dele e olhou apreciativamente no espelho. "Você virou para o meu lado?" ela perguntou, captando o seu olho no espelho.

"Você acha que eu pareço hetero assim?' ele perguntou.

"Bem... Você é bonito demais para ser completamente hetero. Mas eu definitivamente estou sentindo umas vibes de bi."

“Ouça, Daniel Henney é muito lindo para descrever. E o cara é completamente hetero.” Ele a lembrou.

“É, mas…” ela pausou, como se tentasse descobrir como explicar.

“Você… “ ela começou de novo.

“Hmm…” ela desistiu.

“Eu encerro o meu caso." Ele disse com um sorriso.

“Então, isso é…” ela gesticulou para cima e para baixo para a sua forma inteira. “... para o benefício do Conselho? Da mídia?”

Ele deu de ombro. “Hoje eu só sou um dos engravatados. Nós não podemos roubar nenhuma atenção dos garotos.”

Ela sorriu. “Você já viu eles? Sem ofensa Xiao Zhan, mas você poderia se despir pela metade no meio da reunião de imprensa, e ninguém notaria com todos eles na sala. Especialmente… “ ela pausou, para impacto. “Sr. Wang Yibo.”

De fato.

Ele respirou fundo antes de olhar para ele de novo. “Pronta?”

“Pode crer!” ela riu. “Finalmente, o seu irmão assinou com um grupo digno de se comer com os olhos!”


	3. Você Está Com a Pessoa Errada

Ele tentou não fazer contato visual. Bem, contato visual direto. O seu irmão estava no timão desta reunião de qualquer forma, no topo da mesa. O seu lugar habitual teria sido imediatamente ao lado direito do seu irmão, mas ele propositadamente se sentou ao final da outra ponta da mesa, se misturando aos vários advogados corporativos. Eles ficaram surpresos quando o VP tinha vindo se sentar ao lado deles, mas ele tinha dispensado as suas preocupações. UNIQ estava do outro lado da mesa, mais perto da ponta do seu irmão do que a sua. E Wang Yibo estava sentado no meio do grupo. Além dos murmúrios ocasionais entre o grupo, Yibo manteve os seus olhos em direção a frente da mesa onde o seu irmão estava falando, sem realmente olhar em direção a parte de trás onde a maiorias dos engravatados estavam, esses servindo em várias capacidades administrativas, legais e miscelâneas dentro da firma.

Depois disso seria o encontro com a mídia de fato, onde Xiao Zhan estava certo de que poderia facilmente evitar detecção. O seu irmão sempre tinha a intenção de receber crédito por tudo o que ele fazia, com frequência esquecendo até que ele era o Vice Presidente se alguém não lhe relembrasse explicitamente. Ele normalmente não se importava, especialmente porque qualquer um que realmente importasse na indústria sabia o papel que ele interpretava. E acabavam indo até ele e não ao seu irmão se houvesse um problema, ou se as coisas davam errado.

Hoje especialmente ele estava grato pela tendência do seu irmão de fingir que ele não existia. Na reunião com a imprensa, seria fácil o bastante para ficar atrás do grupo para a sessão de fotos, e então havia o almoço num dos seus hotéis. Ele tinha supervisionado a organização dos assentos ele mesmo. Ele nem tinha uma cadeira, muito menos ter que se preocupar sobre sentar em qualquer mesa perto da UNIQ.

Ele olhou para a porta e viu que MianMian e Wen Ning estavam lá, de pé, olhando para as suas notas, ajustando os seus fones de ouvido. Ele captou os olhos de MianMian. Ela virou a sua cabeça, um sinal sútil para avisá-lo de que era a hora de encorajar o seu irmão a encerrar - as vezes Wen Xu gostava de se ouvir falar muito após ele ter esgotado o que dizer. Ele olhou para a frente para tentar chamar a atenção do seu irmão. Eles tinham uma espécia de sinal, ele esticaria os seus dedos levemente na mesa e bateria eles três vezes seguidas. O seu irmão tendia a notar, considerando que geralmente estava na sua linha direta de visão, mesmo se ele não notasse nenhum sinal facial.

Ele fez isso agora, estendendo a sua mão um pouco além dos outros, e batendo os seus dedos três vezes seguidas. O seu irmão reparou, provavelmente, tomara que sim... mas Xiao Zhan se distraiu quando outro par de olhos se virou na sua direção, olhando para os dedos primeiro, olhos apertados, e então seguiu para cima para ver o rosto anexado.

Antes que Yibo pudesse vê-lo, Xiao Zhan retraiu, longe o bastante para que o advogado na sua frente bloqueasse a sua forma inteiramente.

Era impossível que Yibo se lembrasse qual era a aparência das suas mãos. Ele puxou as suas mãos de volta no seu colo, tentando não ceder ao impulso de clicar a sua caneta para cima e para baixo repetidamente.

Ele deveria ter colocado o seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo ou num coque como ele normalmente fazia. Ambos serviam para impedir que o seu pescoço esquentasse demais.

Ele fechou os seus olhos e cravou a sua caneta com força contra a palma da sua outra mão, até que a dor aguda o fizesse se concentrar. Ele era Xiao Zhan. Sexo casual de uma noite de alguns sete meses atrás não era o bastante para distraí-lo. Nem de perto. Se sim, ele não merecia nada do que ele tinha conquistado até então.

Quando ele abriu os seus olhos, o calor no seu pescoço havia sumido. Ele se moveu para frente até que ele podia ver a ponta posterior da mesa. Yibo ainda estava olhando nesta direção, os seus olhos piscando em reconhecimento imediato quando os seus olhos se encontraram. Xiao Zhan pintou um sorriso calmo no seu rosto, educado e indiferente, mas ainda sim cortês, e assentiu brevemente, antes de olhar para a frente novamente sem esperar para ver uma resposta. Tudo o que ele conseguiu presumir daquela olhadela rápida foi que o cabelo loura tinha sumido. Estava castanho e azul agora, misturando tudo como se isso fosse um novo marco genético que tinha sido alcançado através da marca própria de mutação de Yibo, superlativa como era. O que caralhos ele estava sequer pensando. Aquela merda não fazia sentido algum.

Ele olhou o seu irmão agora, que parecia ter recebido o sinal da batida e estava encerrando. Ele não olhou para nenhum dos membros da UNIQ de novo enquanto ele se levantava com o resto do grupo, mas se espremeu para sair da sala primeiro por causa dos dois esperando por ele.

A reunião de imprensa foi praticamente como o esperado, bastante rápida e indolor no grande esquema das coisas. Bem, rápida e indolor até o final... o segmento onde UNIQ recebia perguntas da mídia. Xiao Zhan estava parado no fundo do cômodo agora com MianMian e Wen Ning. Estava relativamente escuro aqui, pois as luzes estavam sobretudo focadas no palco. Permitiu que ele finalmente _visse_ sem a ameaça de ser descoberto. Yibo estava vestindo uma gola alta preta com um blazer preto, o único contraste as lapelas estreitas no blazer que eram de seda. Estavam combinando com um par de calças jeans confortáveis, com alguns rasgões de bom gosto aqui e ali - se é que havia tal coisa - e duas longas correntes de carteira de comprimentos variados pendendo de um quadril. O único outro acessório era corrente de certa forma mais robusta de duas camadas no seu pescoço, prateada e parecendo mais decente do que tinha o direito de ser contra o preto do resto da roupa. Ele realmente não precisava de roupas e acessórios para arrumá-lo, mas a sua estilista era alguém que claramente entendia a benção que lhe foi entregue.

"Sério, que gato." MianMian era uma fã, obviamente. Ele viu Wen Ning assentir em concordância como se a lisonja fosse uma verdade absoluta, ao invés de uma avaliação subjetiva.

"Você acha? Eu acho que o Cho Seung-youn é mais fofo." Xiao disse porque... porque.

"Oh, ele é o mais fofo, sem dúvidas. Essas covinhas são definitivamente do mal. Mas status de gato. Definitivamente o Yibo." MianMian não pôde ser dissuadida.

"Li Wenhan é mais gostoso." Ele contrariou.

Ele deveria ter parado em Cho Seung-you, ele percebeu assim que ele viu MianMian olhar na sua direção, estreitando os seus olhos de leve.

 _A Senhora Protesta blah blah_ Ele não tinha aprendido nada com Shakespeare?

"Você aprovou todas as perguntas, certo?" ele perguntou a ela, mais para distraí-la da sua expressão presente. Suspeita. Que seja.

"Sim." Ela lhe assegurou.

"Esta pergunta é para Wang Yibo, eu vejo um monte de pessoas aqui dizendo que você é tão pálido, como pode haver alguém tão perfeito? O que você diz para isso?"

Xiao Zhan tentou não revirar os olhos. Que tipo de pergunta estúpida...

"A iluminação é boa." Yibo respondeu com um dar de ombros.

Houve risada na audiência.

MianMian e Wen Ning estavam rindo ao lado dele.

Antes que sequer aquietasse, outro falou, "Você pensaria que Wang Yibo é lindo se você não o conhecesse?"

Xiao Zhan olhou para MianMian.

"Não, esses são acréscimos aleatórios que não foram aprovados. Qual é, você sabe como é, eles sempre tentarão colocar umas no meio para deixarem-nos nervosos. É só diversão inofensiva."

Ele olhou para frente para ao palco e viu Yibo fazer um ruído que era algo entre um sorriso presunçoso e um riso abafado enquanto ele perguntava, "Se eu disser que sim, você diria que eu sou narcisista, não diria?"

Em se tratando de perguntas de entrevistas, essas eram diversão inofensiva. Mas algum no posicionamento de Yibo lhe dizia que ele estava começando a ficar irritado.

Houve um jorro de gargalhadas de novo.

Ele colocou uma mão nas costas de MianMian, e ela se virou para ele com um olhar intencional. "Eu sei eu sei. Eu vou encerrar isso aqui."

Conforme ela estava se movimentando adiante, ele escutou a próxima pergunta. "Yibo, agora que você está todo crescido, você tem algum plano de namorar?"

"Não." Ele respondeu a pergunta, à queima roupa.

Houve risada de novo. Yibo deveria ter acabado aí, mas ele adicionou, "É possível dizer que eu tenho na frente da mídia?"Havia algo como a impressão de um sorriso zombeteiro no seus lábios, e era nítido que ele estava visivelmente irritado. "Perguntando esse tipo de coisa."

Ainda um punhado de risadas, mas agora do tipo constrangido. MianMian tinha interceptado um membro familiar da imprensa a esta altura, e eles rapidamente fizeram outra pergunta para Zhou Yixuan, redirecionando a atenção para longe da gafe de Yibo.

Ele assistiu Yibo agora enquanto ele estava no palco. A sua forma ainda dava a impressão daquele andar relaxado que rappers usavam bastante efetivamente, mas havia um retesamento nos seus ombros. E depois de não muito tempo, ele estava começando a morder os seus lábios inferiores. Parecia um hábito inconsciente, uma distração para esses assistindo, para dizer o mínimo, mas no final das costas apenas significava que ele estava nervoso.

A reunião de imprensa terminou logo após e UNIQ foi escoltada para uma limousine arranjada para levá-los ao hotel. Xiao Zhan, junto com MianMian e Wen Ning, entraram no Cadillac chamativo do seu irmão, sabendo que Wen Xu estava se coçando para dizer alguma bosta e sabendo que era melhor deixá-lo desabafar no carro, do que descontar nos outros.

"Aquele maldito desgraçado metido. Quem porra ele pensa que ele é?" Wen Xu começou.

Ninguém falou nada em resposta.

"Ele tem o que, 15?" ele perguntou.

"Quase 23" Xiao Zhan corrigiu, com calma.

"Ele tem sorte que eu concordei em aceitá-lo como parte do grupo."

"Ele é a maior atração do grupo. Fazer concertos com um membro importante faltando, especialmente após uma mudança de selo, não apenas encolheria a receita, também viraria os fãs do grupo contra a nossa marca. Nós seríamos os otários que separaram o grupo. " Ele ressaltou, calmamente.

"Perder um membro não é grande coisa." Foi a resposta do seu irmão.

Ele não ofereceu mais nenhum comentário. Ele tinha dito o suficiente, ele sabia. O seu irmão, mesmo se ele não ouvisse nada mais, sabia prestar atenção em "encolher receitas." E foi isso. Eles deixaram Wen Xu desabafar pelo restante da viagem curta, sabendo que quando eles tivessem chegado ao seu destino, ele teria tirado do seu sistema. Além disso, ele tinha conseguido finalmente fisgar a atriz (a anteriormente obcecada com Wang Yibo) e dado que ela estava marcada para estar no hotel para o evento, isso distrairia ele e essa questão seria esquecida.

Xiao Zhan tinha arrumado segurança extra no hotel, para que não houvesse nenhum fã louco entrando. UNIQ não era tão popular - ainda - então as multidões que eles atraiam ainda eram manejáveis. Mas fãs eram fãs; um louco em algumas centenas seria tão ruim quanto um louco em alguns milhares. Além do mais, os garotos tinham os seus próprios guarda costas também, em adição ao resto.

Ele verificou o salão de baile onde o evento estava acontecendo mais uma vez com MianMian e Wen Ning, antes de deixá-los para cuidar disso. Ele tinha uma suíte permanente no andar superior e ele estava planejando almoçar lá, conseguindo um tempo sozinho muito necessário. Ele teve de passar mais do que algumas noite acordado durante as últimas duas semanas, para garantir que tudo estivesse finalizado para hoje. Ele disse para MianMian ficar de olho em Wen Xu - para certificar que ele permanecesse ocupado com a sua namorada-do-momento - e pediu a Wen Ning para ficar de olho na UNIQ. Eles estavam no andar de cima nos seus próprios quartos agora, mas seriam escoltados para baixo quando o almoço começasse.

O seu quarto era no andar acima do quarto onde os garotos tinham sido colocados e portanto, não havia nem sequer uma razão para se deparar com eles.

Quando ele entrou no seu quarto, ele retirou o seu paletó e gravata e voltou pôs o seu cabelo num coque, antes de chamar o serviço de quarto para pedir o seu habitual. Ele não ficava bastante em nenhum dos seus hotéis, mas quando ele ficava, inevitavelmente acabava por ser neste, pois a maioria dos seus eventos costumava ser sediada aqui.

Ele tinha andado até o banheiro para lavar o seu rosto, e tinha acabado de apanhar uma toalha para secar quando a campainha tocou. Ele olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. Isso foi um rápida mudança para o almoço, especialmente considerando que a cozinha estava ocupado com o evento enorme sendo servido no andar térreo. Ele abriu a porta e ficou para trás para deixar que o garçom entrasse com a bandeja, mas adentro veio caminhando..."

Por um momento ele foi pego desprevenido, e o relembrou tão sinistramente de abrir a sua porta numa roupas inteiramente diferente, para um propósito inteiramente diferente.

Yibo o encontrou parado bem atrás da porta, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou. "E como você achou este quarto?" ele adicionou, quando se deu conta que isso era estranho também.

"Eu somente lhe segui até aqui em cima."

"Por quê? Você me conhece?" Bem... ele adivinhou que ele estava seguindo _aquela rota._ Sem planejar isso.

Não pareceu ter deixado Yibo nervoso realmente, enquanto ele se encostava contra a porta do corredor, agarrando a maçaneta da sua mão, e a fechando como se ele fizesse este tipo de coisa regularmente.

"Bem, eu sei como essas pernas ficam numa arrastão." O olhar de Yibo caiu para as suas calças azul marinho.

Xiao Zhan sentiu a sua maldade acionar imediatamente, como se em reflexo quando ele estava cara a cara com arrogância.

"Como é?" ele perguntou, de maneira tão convincente que por um momento ele viu confusão anuviar os olhos de Yibo.

Ele sentiu uma pontada de... algo, mas ele empurrou de lado.

"Quem exatamente você pensa que eu sou?" ele perguntou, injetando mais indignação que ele tinha qualquer direto de fazê-lo.

Yibo agarrou a sua mão sem qualquer aviso, estendendo os dedos como se para inspecioná-los. As suas mãos eram inteiramente desinteressantes, mas no caso de que o garoto fosse abençoado com algum tipo de memória visual que absorvesse detalhes como osmose, ele puxou a sua mão de volta, se assegurando de fazê-lo como se fosse o auge da loucura e não de um jeito que revelasse a sua culpabilidade.

"Ouça, eu acho que você está com a pessoa errada."

"Veja, até isso." Yibo interrompeu.

"O quê?" ele perguntou.

"Você me disse que eu estava com a pessoa errada naquela noite também."

 _Quarto errado._ É isso que ele dissera, não _pessoa_ errada. Mas obviamente, agora não era a hora certa de apontar isso.

"Qual noite?" ele perguntou.

E então para redirecionar essa coisa para o caminho certo antes que escapasse dele, ele perguntou, "Você tem algum tipo de fetiches esquisitos ou fetiches dos quais nós precisamos saber? Eu creio que você falou _arrastão_ antes. Porque se você tiver, nós temos que garantir que você seja discreto. Meu irmão pode ficar um pouquinho louco quando os idols deles se metem em escândalos."

Xiao Zhan reconheceu que ele era um babaca de primeira ordem. Era impossível evitar.

"Seu irmão?" Yibo perguntou agora, ainda mais confuso.

"Wen Xu. CEO da Wen Entretenimentos." Ele respondeu.

"O seu nome não é... Xiao Zhan?"

Bem, Wang Yibo certamente tinha estado ocupado desde duas horas atrás, de algum modo fazendo o esforço de descobrir o seu nome. Embora ele devesse ter investigado um pouquinho mais e descoberto o resto disso também, como quem ele era.

"Eu adotei o sobrenome da minha mãe."

"Oh." Yibo disse. Por falta de nada mais a dizer.

A campainha tocou nesse momento, e sem pensar, Xiao Zhan puxou Yibo para detrás dele antes de abrir a porta novamente.

O que foi estúpido, por que o que eles tinham a esconder.

Se isso não desse na cara sobre ele...

"Eu pegarei." Ele disse, apanhando a bandeja do garçom surpreso, antes de fechar a porta.

"Você precisa voltar para o seu quarto." Ele falou para Yibo sobre os seus ombros, enquanto ele levava a bandeja para dentro do quarto.

Houve silêncio do corredor, e Xiao Zhan pausou, olhando para baixo na bandeja, recuperando o seu foco, antes de se virar para encarar Yibo.

O rosto de Yibo estava fechado agora, com nenhuma da arrogância ou empolgação que tinha estado ali antes.

"Eu sinto muito pelo mal entendido." Ele disse naquela voz profunda dele, antes de se virar para abrir a porta.

"Ei... " ele chamou, antes que Yibo pudesse sair.

Yibo pausou, embora ele não tenha realmente se virado de novo.

"Bom trabalho com a imprensa."

 _Não, não bom trabalho com a imprensa. Que diabos._ Ele iria incentivar um dos seus idols a se rebelar? Para que Wen Xu pudesse aniquilá-lo?

Yibo virou-se agora e sorriu.

E Xiao Zhan nem sequer tentou lutar, quando ele sentiu o seu coração pular uma batida. O garoto era uma combinação mortal de visual e charme não intencional. Provavelmente não seria a última vez que Wen Xu botaria defeitos nele.

"As vezes eu falo um pouquinho mais do que a boca." Yibo disse, um lado dos seus lábios subindo numa curva.

"Talvez na próxima vez, nós possamos ser um pouco menos brutais?" ele perguntou, embora ele tenha sorrido para aliviar a entrega.

A expressão de Yibo mudou. Okay, então talvez mesmo o seu sorriso não tenha ajudado com a entrega.

"Mesmo o seu sorriso é o mesmo." Yibo disse.

_O quê?_

Não, não era. Ele não tinha sorrido assim naquela noite. Este era o seu sorriso tranquilizante. Este era para o trabalho. O sorriso que ele deve ter tido naquela noite...

Essa não era a questão.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, em questionamento. "Meu sorriso? É como do seu... _arrastão_? ele perguntou.

Yibo balançou a cabeça, como se apagando uma imagem mental.

"Eu tomarei cuidado com o que eu falo para imprensa." Ele disse, se virando de volta.

Ele pôs a sua mão na maçaneta e a torceu, mas no último minuto olhou por sobre o seu ombro. "Eu terei de ligar para o meu arrastão de novo... você sabe, para ver se você tem mesmo um doppelganger andando por aí." Havia uma sombra de um sorriso arrogante no seu rosto que foi rapidamente oculto, antes dele abrir a porta e ter ido embora.

Como se _arrastão_ jamais fosse aceitar outro encontro contigo. Xiao Zhan refletiu, enquanto ele se sentava à mesa e abria a bandeja que cobria o seu almoço.


	4. Valentões de Rostos Meigos

Havia um concerto de retorno planejado quase três meses após a mudança do selo, o que trazia o seu próprio conjunto de desafios. O seu irmão, agora que ele havia adquirido a UNIQ, não possuía nenhum interesse real em administrar o grupo de verdade, e virou a sua atenção - superficial como era - de volta para o grupos de garotas. O que de fato pôs UNIQ nas mãos de Xiao Zhan quase que exclusivamente. Pela primeira semana, ele tentou delegar o máximo de responsabilidades que ele podia para MianMian e Wen Ning e o novo agente atribuído a UNIQ - mas o concerto estava se aproximando logo, as responsabilidades enormes demais, o agente novo demais - para que tudo funcionasse tranquilamente, e portanto Xiao Zhan foi forçado a tomar uma abordagem mais envolvida. Uma coisa boa era que, dado como eles foram treinados na Coreia, ninguém tinha que ficar em cima da UNIQ explicando o que era necessário para se preparar para um concerto de retorno nesse curto período de tempo. Na realidade, ele estão tão gratos que eles estão de volta como um grupo ativo, que eles se jogaram nas preparações com 200% de esforço. O seu entusiasmo mais do que compensa pelo fato de que eles estão dormindo em média 15 horas por semana. _Por semana._ Além disso, os cinco tem tamanho laço, são tão familiares uns com os outros, que eles até se movem em sincronia mesmo que inconscientemente. Mesmo quando eles estão brigando ou provocando um ao outro, eles tem uma espécie de ritmo. Eles se equilibram. Xiao Zhan sente algo como inveja, enquanto ele observa. Embora, ele esteja aliviado também.

Ele tinha arranjado uma casa própria para eles bem próxima ao estúdio, embora seja mesmo um espaço que eles usam para guardar as suas coisas e dormir. Eles estão frequentemente no estúdio, ou gravando ou treinando, as vezes até 12 horas por dias, e ao menos três dos quatro dias da semana, eles tem de aparecer em programas de variedade para promover a sua volta. Ele tem que admitir que eles nunca viu um grupo tão determinado como eles antes, o que é realmente dizer alguma coisa, porque ele viu a sua cota de grupos.

Para conferir o grupo, ele os visita a cada alguns dias no estúdio, geralmente para assisti-los praticando. Wang Yibo se destaca nas suas habilidades como um dançarino, mas o resto é muito bom também. O rap de Yixuan é melhor do que o de Yibo, a harmonização de Sungjoo é uma loucura, e Cho Seungyoun e Li Wenhan parecem ser faz-tudo, bons em praticamente tudo.

Eles são um grupo amigável no geral, especialmente quando eles estão uns com os outros. Ele tinha percebido que Yibo tende a falar o mínimo em entrevistas formais, mas se os irmãos da UNIQ estão com ele, ele é muito mais falante. Cho Seungyoun consegue falar sem parar nos ouvidos de qualquer um e ele o faz regularmente quando ele aparece no estúdio, gritando alto, "Zhan Ge..." Ele não se lembra de jamais dar a qualquer um deles permissão para chamá-lo de Zhan Ge, mas de algum modo todo mundo segue a deixa de Cho Seungyoun e mesmo MianMian agora ocasionalmente brinca com ele com o termo de carinho, numa imitação adorável do grito esganiçado de Cho Seungyoun.

Quanto a Yibo... ele é respeitoso, cortês, sempre assentindo um cumprimento quando ele o vê, mas geralmente nada desvia o seu foco do ensaio. Ele não age de maneira excessivamente íntima com Xiao Zhan como Cho Seungyoun faz, mas nem Yixuan, Wenhan, ou Sungjoo, embora eles todos sejam amigáveis o suficiente. E claramente agradecidos. Ele fica mistificado de como e do porquê Yuehue deixou tal diamante bruto escapar pelos seus dedos. Prejuízo deles, ganho dele. O ganho é da Wen Entretenimentos. E ele tem que admitir, o seu irmão normalmente sem noção conseguindo esse negócio não é nada aquém de incrível. Mas também, mesmo um relógio morto acerta duas vezes por dia.

É MianMian quem lhe fala uma semana antes do concerto de retorno, que ela está um pouco preocupada com Yibo. Todos eles treinam duro, mas é ele quem treina o mais duro. Come menos. Dorme menos. O seu autocontrole em relação a cada aspecto disso é... quase um vício. Ela imagina se Xiao Zhan precisa ter uma conversa com ele.

Ele reluta para intervir. Não importa que Yibo seja o maknae do grupo, ele é um adulto, com experiência e maturidade muito além da sua idade. Uma conversa direta pareceria condescendente, talvez... Ele conversa com o agente primeiro, que ainda está no processo de aprender os mecanismos da UNIQ e considerando a sua experiência prévia com apenas grupos Chineses, ele acha que o grupo treina realmente bastante. Dificilmente precisa de qualquer feedback. Sempre vai além do esperado. Ele adiciona que ele notou que Yibo ficou ainda mais magro, as roupas que serviam bem seis semanas atrás começando a se pendurar um pouco folgadas no seu corpo. Embora Xiao Zhan aprecie o feedback do homem, é nítido que ele precisa descobrir informações de quem conhece bem o Yibo. Ele fala com Yixuan e Sungjoo em seguida e eles lhe dizem que Yibo sempre costuma ficar louco assim antes de eventos, embora esse seja o mais intenso que eles já o viram, como se ele tivesse encarado quase como uma responsabilidade pessoal garantir o sucesso do grupo dessa vez. Eles cuidam dele, porque eles estão acostumados a mimá-lo, mas ele já não é mais o adolescente com quem eles treinaram, e embora ele aceite as suas tentativas de mantê-lo hidratado e comer as vezes, eles pensam que é o que é mais prejudicial é o volume de pressão que ele está colocando sobre si. Eles também lhe dizem que Yibo muitas vezes ficou tão doente com exaustão no passado, que ele precisou de soros. Isso em si não é incomum no mundo de idols, embora ele seja da opinião que é um desperdício de investimento se a estrela apenas brilha luminosamente uma vez antes de se extinguir.

Mas ele ainda precisa de um plano sólido para abordar Yibo com isso, para que ele não entenda da maneira errada. Naquela segunda no final da tarde, com apenas cinco dias restantes para o concerto, MianMian entra no seu escritório.

"Você ainda está aqui?" ele pergunta.

"Eu estava prestes a ir embora, mas... " ela pausa e então olha para a porta fechada como ela se pudesse ver através dela o lado de fora.

"Yibo está aqui." Ela se vira de volta para ele com um sussurro.

"O quê? Por quê? Onde está o guarda costas dele?"

"Oh, eu acho que o guarda costas está lá embaixo. Quanto ao porque dele estar aqui, ele diz que precisa falar contigo."

"Eu? Por quê?" ele agarra a sua caneta entre o seus dedos indicador e médio, para girar de trás para frente.

"Eu não sei, ele não me disse." Ela diz, o seu olhar caindo ao movimento rápido da caneta quase que distraidamente.

Ele nota e para, abaixando a caneta.

Ele olhou para o seu laptop enquanto diz a ela, "Okay, diga-lhe para entrar. A que horas você entrará de manhã?"

Ela está distraída o bastante agora, enquanto ela diz, "8. Você precisa que eu chegue aqui mais cedo?" 

"Não, assim está bom. Descanse um pouco. " Ele pisca para ela, e ela sorri enquanto sai.

Ele suspira e senta de volta contra a sua poltrona alta de couro, o frescor dela um distração bem vinda contra o seu pescoço.

O seu casaco não está nele, mas a sua gravata ainda está, mesmo que um pouquinho afrouxada. O seu cabelo está num rabo de cavalo hoje, pelo qual ele é grato. Pelo menos não é um coque.

Um momento mais tarde, a porta se abre e Yibo entra.

"A cor do seu cabelo mudou de novo?" ele pergunta após um momento, notando que está totalmente castanho agora.

Os passos de Yibo desaceleram por um momento, notável o bastante para Xiao Zhan perceber o seu erro. 

E então quando Yibo se senta, curva uma sobrancelha e pergunta, "De novo?" ele está preparado. Mais ou menos.

"Eu vi as fotos de bem antes de nós assinarmos com vocês. Não estava louro antes?" Ele diz, tranquilamente o bastante ele pensa.

Ele tinha cortado os seus dentes por prevaricação em coisas muito mais pesadas do que isso, embora esse tipo de mentir estivesse na linha entre bobeira e flerte só o suficiente, que ele não está certo que ele seja convincente o suficiente. Dê a ele alguma grande manipulação psicológica, especialmente que requeresse trazer a sua família de joelhos, e ele poderia fazê-lo sem suar.

"Foi onde você viu?" Yibo pergunta, mantendo o seu olhar firme.

Essa é uma coisa que Xiao Zhan já tinha notado sobre o garoto; ele tinha um dos olhares mais firmes de qualquer pessoa que ele já conheceu. Como se ele nunca tivesse feito nada que ele tenha sentido a necessidade de esconder.

Mas, ora, isso não era verdade, era? Ele sabia algumas merdas sobre Yibo que a maioria das pessoas quereriam esconder.

"Onde mais seria?" ele pergunta, detendo esses olhos sem piscar.

"Hmm..." é tudo o que Yibo diz.

Ele sabe que Yibo ainda não está inteiramente convencido de que ele não é arrastão. Ele nem está certo se a suspeita prolongada que Yibo tem em relação a isso jamais sumiria, mas ele poderia viver com isso. Ele não precisa que Yibo esteja totalmente convencido de que ele não é. Ele somente precisava que Yibo estivesse incerto o suficiente para não fazer uma questão que valesse a pena rever novamente. Eles têm um relacionamento profissional agora e quanto mais tempo Yibo o conheça nesse papel - Vice Presidente da Wen Entretenimentos, Santo Patrono da UNIQ, como Sunjoo gostava de se referir a ele - menos ele se lembraria de algumas horas suadas num quarto frio de hotel de eras atrás.

"Pelo que você queria me ver?"

Yibo se encosta na sua cadeira, e vira a sua cabeça. "Se você tiver preocupações comigo, eu preferiria que você venha até mim. E não vá até os outros."

Bem, Yixuan e Sungjoo tinham espalhado a mensagem rápido o bastante.

Xiao Zhan se encosta na sua cadeira também, apanhando a sua caneta entre os seus dedos. Ele a rotacionou agora, ao invés de girá-la para frente e para trás, observando a moção circular enquanto ele organizava os seus pensamentos.

"Os _outros_ se preocupam contigo, e vieram até mim. Eu meramente queria entender melhor as rotinas da UNIQ, antes que eu decidisse se era um problema sobre o qual valesse a pena abordá-lo."

"Que preocupações eles tem?" Yibo pergunta, surpreendido.

"Que você irá se ralar até os ossos, antes mesmo que o concerto aconteça."

"Eu ficarei bem."

"Você ficará?" ele pergunta, parando o movimento da sua caneta.

"Sim."

"Você não acha que está treinando duro demais?"

Yibo escarnece. "O que é duro demais? Realmente não há tal coisa. Você deveria ter visto como nós treinávamos na Coreia."

"Yea, mas vocês não estão mais lá."

"E daí? Fazer um trabalho meia boca agora que nós recebemos uma segunda chance que nenhum de nós jamais pensou que aconteceria?"

"Eu dificilmente acho que qualquer um de vocês seria acusado de fazer um trabalho meia boca." Ele diz firmemente.

"Fácil para você falar. Você nasceu no dinheiro. Você não sabe como é ser avaliado apenas pelos seus fracassos." Yibo zomba e senta de volta, desviando o olhar.

Qualquer calor que ele tenha sentido antes desaparece naquele momento. Ele sabia que o seu rosto tinha mudado quando ele diz, "Eu não acho que você esteja em qualquer posição de falar sobre as minhas experiências."

Yibo olha para ele de novo agora, surpreso pelo seu tom gelado.

"Você tem razão." Ele diz após um momento. "Aquilo foi desnecessário."

Em se tratando de admissões e desculpas, essa não foi tão ruim, mas por natureza, ele era um homem impiedoso. 

"Você pode ir agora." Ele diz, puxando a sua cadeira para mais perto da mesa e abrindo o seu laptop.

Yibo se demora por um momento, como se ele quisesse falar algo mais, mas então se levanta e sai.

Uma vez que a porta se fecha atrás dele, Xiao Zhan se encosta novamente e fecha os seus olhos. O maknae do grupo estava provando ser o mais difícil de compreender. E baseando-se no primeiro encontro com a imprensa, provavelmente o mais difícil de gerenciar também.

* * *

Nas próximas vezes que ele vê Yibo, ele ainda é educado, embora agora o comportamento inteiro de Yibo seja mais formal.

Xiao Zhan pensa brevemente em ligar para Madame Yu para marcar o seu próximo. Preferivelmente um que quisesse que ele usasse uma saia e meias para que ele possa apagar a memória do tal último encontro por inteiro. Então, decide que após o concerto seria cedo o bastante.

Ele mal tem tempo de dormir pelos dois dias antes do concerto. Na noite anterior, eles estão todos no local e a prática se estende até as primeiras horas da manhã. Há um fornecimento regular de barras de proteína e água com eletrolitos e ele está aliviado em notar que sempre que um dos membros do grupo vai pegar comida, eles sempre tendem a pegar cinco. Yibo pelo menos bebe o bastante, ele nota, embora a comida seja sempre abandonada após duas mordidas.

As últimas oito horas até o concerto é uma viagem de adrenalina pura. Xiao Zhan sente o que ele gosta de chamar de esgotamento de energia - o tipo que surge apenas para lhe levar até a linha de chegada antes de você desmaiar morto - o mantendo através dessas horas. E então, é a loucura de qualquer concerto de retorno. A euforia e entusiasmo que apenas uma multidão de fãs adoradores poderia trazer a qualquer um que dedicou a sua vida para esse tipo de coisa desde uma idade tão jovem. UNIQ no palco é tão espetacular quanto apenas um grupo que esperou eras pela suas segunda vez seria - esse é ainda mais agridoce por todas as promessas não cumpridas da primeira estreia. Yibo, em particular, é uma grande visão, o seu cabelo no palco imitando o estilo que Xiao Zhan tinha usado na segunda vez em que eles se encontraram, embora uma versão muito mais mortal dele, na sua opinião. Essa versão de EOEO é um momento especialmente antecipado, levando velhos fãs à insanidade e novos fãs à loucura, algo sobre os seus movimentos agora íntimos, ao invés do fingimento de brincadeira inexperiente que eles tinham feito era um vez, esses corpos rolando e abaixando até o chão agora uma aproximação muito próximo do paraíso de alguém.

MianMian não se contém, praticamente tendo um orgasmo nos bastidores só de assistir o feed enorme do vídeo e ele tem que lhe dar uma lata de Sprite gelada para esfriar.

A noite parece excessivamente curta assim como simultaneamente longa, e antes que a adrenaline se esgote, está acabado. Ele está nos bastidores quando eles saem e ele espera o suficiente para lhes dar a chaves para as suas suítes de luxo, para um dos hotel Wen antes de sair. Yibo não está com o grupo quando ele entrega as chaves. Cho Sengyoun acha que ele está no vestiário. Ele aguarda mais dez minutos e quando Yibo ainda não aparece, Yixuan oferece correr para buscá-lo.

O cabelo na parte de trás do seu pescoço está arrepiado, contudo, e em vez de esperar, Xiao Zhan segue Yixuan até os vestiários onde os dois encontram Yibo inconsciente.

Antes que Yixuan sequer possa reagir, ele pede para ele buscar MianMian e Wen Ning e para não contar para os garotos, até que eles cheguem ao hotel. Nem toda a mídia partiu ainda, e esse é o tipo de merda que poderia sair do controle se alguém ouvir um sopro disso. Yixuan assente e sai. MianMian pega o médico do local, eles sempre tem um nesses eventos - que é da opinião de que embora Yibo apenas esteja provavelmente muito exausto, eles ainda precisam levá-lo para um hospital. MianMian encosta o carro dele na saída dos bastidores enquanto ele e Wen Ning meio que andam e meio que carregam Yibo para o carro. Eles arrumam uma suíte privada no hospital, embora a essa altura Yibo tenha acordado. Ele envia MianMian e Wen Ning para casa, após lhes dizer para ligar para avisar aos garotos que Yibo está bem, mas passará a noite aqui e voltará na manhã. Eles lhes pede para se certificarem de que fiquem quietos e não venham até o hospital. Ele supõe que eles entendam a razão sem lhes ser dita. 

Ele fica para trás enquanto Yibo é colocado num soro, embora após algumas horas daquilo, Yibo insista em receber alta. Xiao Zhan lhe dá o seu olhar mais severo, enquanto lhe diz que ele precisa descansar.

"Eu não preciso ficar no hospital para descansar. Eu posso fazer isso em casa."

"Que casa? Os garotos nem estão lá. Eles estão no hotel."

"Eu ficarei bem sozinho."

Ele chacoalha a cabeça em pura frustração.

"Você é a coisa mais teimosa no planeta."

Isso lhe ganha um bufado.

"Okay, você pode receber alta, mas você terá de ficar comigo. Pelo menos hoje a noite."

Leva um momento para Yibo absorver aquilo, e então ele se vira na sua direção.

"Por quê?" ele pergunta.

"O que você quer dizer com por quê?" Você deixou abundantemente claro que você não precisa de uma babá. Se não fosse por esses seus irmãos, eu duvido que você sequer estaria vivo e... bem, _não bem_..." ele gesticula para o soro.

"E porque os meus irmãos não estão aqui para cuidar de mim esta noite, o VP durão da Wen Entretenimentos vai servir de babá? É isso o que você está dizendo?"

Ohh... ele sabia realmente apertar onde doia.

"Sim, crianças precisam de cuidados. Especialmente crianças que não sabem como cuidar de si mesmas."

Ele não estava certo se era a desidratação ou apenas a irreverência natural de Yibo aparecendo quando ele diz, "Ah vá se foder."

"Vá se foder você também." Ele responde de volta. Porque ele não está além disso também.

Yibo olha para ele então, erguendo uma sobrancelha como se dissesse, _bem, o que você vai fazer agora._

"Você irá para casa comigo, Yibo. Ou então, eu direi para eles lhe manter aqui até que você esteja bem e bom e recuperado."

"Você é um valentão que nem o seu irmão, não é? Você só esconde melhor por trás desse rosto meigo."

Os seus olhos se arregalaram por momento devido aquele comentário, mas ele coloca as suas mãos no apoio de pés cama do hospital e se inclina para frente.

"Eu sou muito pior do que o meu irmão, especialmente porque esta é a minha aparência."

Eles se encaram por alguns longos momentos antes que Yibo sente de volta, exalando.

"Yea, foi o que eu pensei. " Xiao Zhan diz, se endireitando, retirando o seu celular para pedir para o valete do hospital trazer o seu carro.


End file.
